The goal of this research is to more clearly define perspectives for dietary intervention in the non-institutionalized older population. Older individuals are included in the target population for dietary risk factor modification and appear to be highly receptive to nutrition related health promotion messages. However, the potential impact of dietary changes for older populations may be different from the impact for those middle- aged or younger. This research will aim 1) to obtain valid and sensitive dietary information from persons 60 to 80 years of age; 2) to identify patterns of or changes in dietary intake that can be classified as favorable or unfavorable to health at older ages; 3) to identify correlates and predictors of favorable vs. unfavorable dietary patterns and changes; and 4) to compare observed and expected associations of dietary patterns/dietary changes and health variables. Retrospective, cross-sectional, and prospective data on dietary intake, health status, and related variables will be collected from older men and women residing in the Baltimore metropolitan area community. Data will be collected at baseline, 3 and 6 months post-baseline, and 6 month intervals thereafter for a total three year period of observation within an overall five year study.